powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Elemental Attacks
The power to release/use psychic elements to various attacks. Sub-power of Psychic Element Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks. Also Called *Mental Element/Elemental Attacks *Psychic Element Attacks *Psycho Element/Elemental Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use psychic elements to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Psychic Elemental Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of respective psychic element. *'Psychic Elemental Beam Emission:' Release beams of a respective psychic element. *'Psychic Elemental Blast:' Release respective psychic element over a specific target area. *'Psychic Elemental Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of respective psychic element. *'Psychic Elemental Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of respective psychic element. *'Psychic Elemental Breath:' Discharge respective psychic element from the mouth. *'Psychic Elemental Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Psychic Elemental Cutting': Use respective psychic element to cut opponents. *'Psychic Elemental Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with respective psychic element. *'Psychic Elemental Pillar Projection:' Project psychic elemental pillars. *'Psychic Elemental Spike Projection:' Project psychic element spikes. *'Elemental Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of respective psychic element. *'Psychic Elemental Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of respective psychic element that repels everything. *'Expanding Psychic Elemental Bolts:' Project respective psychic element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Psychic Elemental Blasts:' Release blasts of respective psychic element in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release psychic elemental blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of respective psychic element. *'Omnidirection Psychic Elemental Waves:' Send out a wave of respective psychic element in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit respective psychic element from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of psychic element that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release respective psychic element blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release respective psychic element blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of respective psychic element. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of psychic element to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Manipulation *Psychic Attacks *Psychic Energy Manipulation Limitations *Users of Elemental Absorption/Elemental Resistance/Psychic Energy Absorption/Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Elemental Immunity/Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Users may require outside source of psychic elemental energy/power to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Muhammed Avdol (JoJo) Magician Red.gif|Muhammad Avdol's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Magician's Red. Pet Shop (JoJo) Horus.gif|Pet Shop's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Horus. Ghiaccio's White Album.gif|Ghiaccio's Stand, White Album (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Jobin's Speed King JoJolion.png|Jobin Higashikata's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion) Stand, Speed King. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Combat Category:Common Powers